Fire and Ice
by niasdreams
Summary: My take on the inu love issue and who's soul is truly fire and who is ice. special for chapter 4
1. Default Chapter

  
  
This is an inuyasha fan fiction by niasdream (nia-chan) Disclaimer: I do not own inu-tachi and I wish I did *cries* Summary: my own take on the kagome/inuyasha love issue And how there personalities effect it and life.. Whose heart is truly Fire and who is ice?? And why??  
  
Chapter one: prologue:  
  
It was a beautiful morning and kagome was there, and had been for over a month since it was summer break.. It had been almost three years since the jewel was broke and many changes not just in life but in everyone in the group as well. Though two people in particular were not apparently open or aware of the changes..  
  
Sango was musing over this very subject this morning despite the nice atmosphere of the day. After being subjected to one of the two in questions rants and eventual fight, she really was at her wits end. Kagome she mused had not changed much by nature, but physically she was something to behold, and in her opinion she was far more beautiful then kikyou ever was.. Unknown to Kagome it seemed everyone that morning was thinking along thoughs lines except kagome herself.. And three of the group wandered how far a certain dog turd would be able to go before he pushed it to far and was sat to his grave personally dug by his own body. Or she finally blew and left for good. needless to say everyone was hoping for the grave.. They had reached their limits long ago. But kagome's kind heart and spirit kept forgiving the hanyou..  
  
No one understood really why she was so kind even now. Little did they know what was really in Kagome's mind behind that kind face and smile? She was not a little scared, chirpy school girl any longer, she was a woman and had changed so much she had trouble sometimes keeping her true thoughts at bay and pretending to be her same old self. When actually inside she had hardened and some might venture to say turned to ice.. While the outside still seems to be the same fire and life everyone knew and expected of her. And to her great relief bought it completely. All save one that is... That was what there fights had been about as of late for more of her ice was being directed at the hanyou without her realizing it. It was as if they were reversing roles, Kagome the uncaring, ice queen, and Inuyasha the emotional firebrand. Or some might say she was taking lessons from sesshoumaru himself. She mused at that thought. but it was her defense now and survival, or she would have already gone mad. Between the havoc of her normal life and this one, all of inuyasha and his insults, kikyou at every dang turn, and well demons a plenty. She had to grow and change faster then they noticed plus normal for them was not for Kagome, and they forgot this. But inu was not ready for it nor did he like it.. (a/n I fear he has lost all his chances though? Can he save her from the ice?)  
  
So this day started out quiet. Inu had been thinking that maybe a few days rest would help everyone look for shards better and faster. Though it was mainly to soften up kagome and see if he could talk to her. They left kaede's hut and went south where there was a place that had beautiful waterfalls and lakes and flowers and was just heavenly that only inu knew about. He went there as a child with his mother often . He hoped it would be a pleasant surprise to everyone.  
  
Well everyone that's it for the prologue. Now on to the fun parts of the story ne? I do not plan this to be a lemon but you never know. For now it is pg-13.. Arigato minna. Nia-chan** 


	2. chapter 2

A/N: Well minna sorry but I put this story on the back burner for a while aka lost my way with it. LOL ^.^ any ways then I read over it and heard an old song that was one of my dads favorites and decided it fit this story, and pow I got my inspiration back..  
  
Disclaimer: Read chapter one duh!!! Plus I don't own the following song by Billy Joel.-_-  
  
~~She can kill with a smile.~~~~~  
She can wound with her eyes.  
She can ruin your faith with her  
Casual lies.  
And she only reveals what she  
Wants you to see. She hides  
Like a child, but she's always  
A woman to me..  
  
She can lead you to love, she  
Can take you all evening.  
She can ask for the truth, but  
She'll never believe. She'll  
Take what you give her as  
Long as its free. Yes she steals  
Like a thief, but she's always  
A woman to me.  
  
Oh she takes care of herself, She  
Can wait if she wants, she's ahead  
Of her time. And she never gives out,  
And she never gives in, she just changes  
Her mind.  
  
She'll promise you more then the garden  
Of Eden. And she'll carelessly cut you  
And laugh while your bleeding, but she will  
Bring out the best and the worst you can be.  
Blame it all on yourself cause she's always  
A woman to me..  
  
Oh she takes care of herself, she can wait if  
She wants, she's ahead of her time, Oh and  
She never gives out, and she never gives in.  
She just changes her mind..  
  
She's frequently kind, and suddenly cruel.  
She can do as she pleases; she's nobody's fool.  
And she can't be convicted, she earned her  
Degree, and the most she will do is throw  
Shadows at you, but she's always a women to  
Me.  
  
~~~~~~~ She's always a woman to me by: Billy Joel~~~  
  
Chapter 2: Fire & Ice  
  
The group had been walking for some time and was quit frankly a little more then tiered. But no one wanted to say anything to Inuyasha since he said they were going some place to take a break from shard hunting. That is all save one. Yep you guessed it. Our lovely Kagome at your service. (A/N: Nia is laughing while seeing this in her head)  
  
Kagome turned to the others and took in there sleepy looks before turning back to inu And yelling for him to stop. Inuyasha turned around and was about to yell when he saw The coldness of her eyes. Instead he simply said: yes kagome what is it this time? (Ooooooooops wrong again dog boy) Kagome simply looked at inu for a second before a look of pure ice similar to kikyou's took over before she spoke with the same ice in her voice. "Inuyasha how much further do we have to go? Every one is worn out and quit frankly this is feeling like a jewel hunt not a break.. Inuyasha just stared for a moment before catching what she said.(a/n slow on the uptake isn't he? I know just excuse him) He then turned to everyone, and back to kagome before speaking." It's about another hour or two walk from here then we can rest for a few days." As a side note he added And I think you will like it. Then turned back to start walking again. He stopped abruptly Though when he caught Kagome's last comment " some how I doubt that highly Hanyou." The started walking again to hide the hurt that left in his very soul, and the Lone tear that traveled down his cheek. He hoped now more then ever to get there and fix this mess.  
  
So everyone kept trudging along another hour until they reached a path that looked as though it was only used by animals. Inuyasha stopped them all at the edge of what seemed to be a clearing and waved his hand. Suddenly the scenery changed, and instead of the clearing there was a huge waterfall leading into a strange hot spring with flowers of every kind as far as the eye could see and rocks that looked like gems scattered around by the spring along with what seemed like rows of sakura trees in bloom.. The air itself was fragrant and magical.. It was truly breath taking. Everyone was in pure awe and wonder of the place, and you could feel a sense of calm and realization fill you're being the more you stood there. Finally sango found her voice enough to ask the question everyone wanted to know.." Inuyasha what is this place? And how did you know of it?" Inuyasha turned to Sango and said." This place was mine and my mother's when I was small, it was a gift from my father." And with that he headed off into the forest stating he would be back in a while so make camp. Everyone did just that before deciding to explore the place a bit. About an hour later Inuyasha returned with a deer for dinner that night and some vegetables. So Sango and Kagome set to work on the dinner while the boys gathered water and firewood. Once done the dinner went by quietly even for inu and kagome. But once clean up was done Inuyasha had decided now was the time to talk to Kagome and work on this so-called mess. He did not want to wait longer then he had to, and he was frankly sick of his heart hurting every time something transpired between them. Secretly to he was worried that he had let things go to long and had lost her, and that was something he could not accept in this lifetime or any other for that matter.  
  
So Inuyasha casually walked over to Miroku and asked him to come with him for a minute. Inuyasha had been talking to the monk about things and frankly trusted him more then he let on. As soon as they were far enough away he asked Miroku to keep shippou out of the way while he talked to kagome alone.. Miroku agreed and wished him luck. They went back to camp to find the girls talking and shippou sleeping in Kagome's sleeping bag already it seemed.  
  
Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and asked her to come with him for a while because he wanted to show her something. She reluctantly agreed to go. They walked towards the waterfall where Inuyasha sat down on a large rock and motioned for her to do the same. Kagome sat down beside him, and they were quit for a while watching the waterfall before Inuyasha decided it was time to speak.  
  
Inuyasha turned to Kagome and reached for her hand, but she pulled away. He still did not stop. This was long over due and he was not going to go away without answers first. So he began with the first thought in his head over the last several months. " Kagome what is wrong with you? Why are you so cold to me?" Kagome just looked away and said nothing. He kept going. " What have I done to make you this way? Is it kikyou? Being here? What? I don't understand this change in you? Please tell me so I can fix it. I want the happy Kagome again." Still she never looked at him or answered him. He continued wanting nothing more then to break the barrier of ice she had constructed around herself. (Ironic isn't it?) " Kagome why won't you look or talk to me? At least say something? . Kagome looked at him with eyes still cold and replied with the same ice always found in her voice toward him these days." I have not answered simply because I don't think you will like what you hear, and so wont listen, and frankly I am not even sure I care anymore if you do?" To say inu was a little stunned is putting it mildly. But still he did not stop there. He looked at her and simply said " You don't know until you try right?" Kagome still did not say anything and simply turned away again. That was it for Inuyasha he had enough of this. " Kagome I simply want to know the answers to my questions and I will leave you alone the whole time you are hear if that is what you wish? But there are some things you need to know before you answer I think so hear it is. All I ask in return are the answers to what I have asked. Is that all right with you? She nodded slightly. Inuyasha took a deep breath and began to let everything that had been crushing his heart into the open. " First of all Kagome I don't love kikyou or that walking corpse. I thought I did but it was more like how did you say it once oh ya a crush. Second you do not look like or remind me of her. At first yes but not for a long time now. I don't think you are useless, stupid, ugly, or anything else like that. In Fact I think you are the smartest, most beautiful creature to walk this earth, and I am surprised no one has fully claimed you yet. (A/n notice he said fully claimed ^.^)Then he slightly chuckled and said then again you intimidate me so bad hell I am not sure what to do sometimes." This got the slightest of smiles from Kagome but it went unnoticed. He then got serious again and asked Kagome to look at him. She turned and looked up at him and he swore briefly that he saw the loving, angel he once knew there. Once again his determination grew to new heights to get her back. He took Her hand and looked her in the eye before speaking again." Kagome this is the most important thing I will ever say and I hope I don't screw it up so please listen ok?" she nodded. " Kagome you are my best friend, my first real friend really and I thought you knew that. You have taught me many things over the years and changed me for the better I think. But I have not been true to you or me in this journey, and I am afraid I have lost you because of it. I will say I have tried to be the way I have been to you to protect you from not only other demons but myself as well to the point of closing you off from me. I don't want that and never really have. SO I will tell you this from the beginning and hope you understand when I am done why I have done what I have till now." And so he did just that, and went back to the day he woke on the tree till now. (A/n don't freak I am going to only sum it up for you guys geez..)  
  
Inuyasha started from the moment he woke on the tree. " Kagome remember when I thought you were kikyou? That was a lie I knew you were not her. I just was not sure what was going on or how much time had passed. I trusted no one and nothing but my own pain. But unknown to me at the time I marked you as mine with my scent by instinct alone to be my life mate when you were clinging to me on the tree before removing the arrow. I remained with you for more then just the jewel or the necklace. It was more to protect you. When I realized what I had done I was scared due to my pain and my growing attraction to you .So I did the only thing I knew and pushed you away the more I wanted you the more I pushed. That is why I fight kouga for you every time because he to has laid claim to you. But also Kagome It is because I truly love you more then life, And want you some day to be my mate for life even if it means I must be human and live in your time to have you I don't care. I don't want kikyou or the jewel and haven't almost since the beginning of the journey. I want to help you fix the jewel and get rid of naraku. The jewel is yours and I want to help you protect it if that is what you want to do. I have watched you grow to a woman warrior from a child, and seen you live with the pain of having to lives in two times. Every time you leave a chunk of my heart goes with you. Every time we fight I die a little more inside, and every time you're in danger my heart leaves me completely. It hurts me to keep you from your family, and I envy them for you and what you share. I want that too. Though I can't have the family you do if fluffy is any example, but I want to have that with you and only you. You must know you are my angel Kagome, if a demon can be truly blessed by kami and given a chance at something it would be by an angel like you. You're my light, my hope, my love, my heart, and soul and I gave them all to you long ago. My beautiful, little angel from the future. My life has been a blessing not a curse since the day I saw you. So tell me kagome will you be my angel?" With that he stopped and looked down at the ground .He did not want to see the ice in her eyes after that. Kagome was quit for a long time, and Inuyasha decided that it was to late. He stood as one lone tear fell from his eye and landed on the hand he still held. Kagome held firm once the tear fell and stated. " Where are you going? We had a deal remember? It is my turn now correct?" Inu nodded and sat back down still staring at the ground. Kagome asked if she could ask one thing before she answered him? Inu nodded again, and she took his face in her hands so he would look at her. What he saw shocked him to no end. There were tears in her eyes. It had been months since she had shed a single tear he had thought she had forgotten how. She had not cried, tantrum, ran away, or even been grossed out in almost a full year. It was almost a blessing to see thoughs tears that once hurt him so much. She looked right at him as she spoke." Inuyasha why is this coming out now of all times? Are you afraid I am going to leave you?" It was Inuyasha's turn to be silent for a while. Finally he said ." No Kagome that's not it, you just scared me so bad, and I don't want you away from me in any form anymore. I have had enough of being alone and watching you being alone with your pain as I was when I love you so much." They're where tears in his eyes now. Kagome could see his very soul in his eyes, and all her walls over the months crashed to dust as she cried. She hugged Inuyasha before she spoke softly in his ear." I have loved you for an eternity and then some my demon, and only you could break this angel's heart and rebuild it again with a simple word." She pulled away from Inu as she continued to speak. " Inuyasha you are only in part why I was that way. I have changed on the inside as well as the outside and some not for the better. You forget that things normal to you were not to me. I changed to survive and to keep from going mad from my pain and sorrow. Not only from you but my lives and all I have seen and done here, as well as the thought of you going mad in the end and me returning to my time alone, when this I feel is my true home. The fear of losing all thoughs I hold dear like so many have here that it is common place does not help. Yet I see now I have not changed as much as I thought I had. I truly thought I did not love you any more and my heart was iced toward you. I see now that could never happen. You are my soul mate inu-chan now and always no one can change that but kami himself. I don't think he wants that. Our pain is a burden we share together. And yes Inu I realize that we are two halves of one whole I am your angel and you are my demon and I wouldn't have it any other way. I will be your angel and your mate Inuyasha forever and always. So please do not change for me. I love you the way you are."Inuyasha was blown away completely. HE didn't know what to say. So instead he wrapped his arms around Kagome and kissed her trying to put all his love into it, She returned it with the same love.  
  
After what seemed liked only seconds to them they parted, and for the first time in months they both truly smiled. Kagome was about to get up when Inuyasha grabbed her and brought her down into his lap. " Kagome lets just stay here a while ok? I just want to be with you like this after what we have been through please? I don't know when we can be like this again? And things will be harder when others find out?"Kagome nodded before stating." I know Inuyasha about the seriousness of you taking a mate not only as a Hanyou but also as a prince of the western lands. Miyoga told me everything once several months ago." Inuyasha was beyond angry at this as kagome expected so she continued. " Inuyasha he was as worried about me as you were. And frankly he loves you like a grandchild or something. You say you have no family like me but have you looked around? They may not be blood, but everyone in our group serves a role, and by the way they all love you very much."Inuyasha just smiled, and snuggled into kagome while wrapping his haori around them both as kagome drifted of to sleep with inu close behind.  
  
Well kiddies that's it for now, sappy I know but hey .. It's a part of the plan man. Do you think Sango and Miroku will be in this fic? Is that the end of kagome the ice queen? And inu the firebrand? Do you think month of this can really change in one night? What about a lemon in the story? What about everyone else???????? Find out this and more in the next chapters..... And if anyone has a vote or comment on any of the above questions please leave them in a review.... Love ya all minna-san 


	3. chapter3

Well kiddies I am back and inspiration hit me when I woke up and read the last chapter again. True it is now 7 am here, but hey inspiration hits at anytime ne? Well on to the fic.  
  
Disclaimer: read first chapter again fools.....geez.. ok here we go...  
  
Chapter 3: fire and ice  
  
Inu was still wrapped up with kagome when the first rays of the sun peaked out signaling morning. He was now wondering if he should have told kagome the whole story as to why he came here and talked to here now of all times. All he had said was true, he had just left a small part out because he thought she might think he was crazy, but this was kagome after all, so he decided to tell her anyways when she woke up. That thought brought a gentle smile to the face of a certain figure in the woods keeping watch over them.  
  
Kagome woke several moments later and started to stretch when she realized something was different. She was about to open her eyes when a voice appeared in her ear. Inuyasha softly nipped her ear while saying " good morning my little angel." Kagome smiled and opened her eyes to the same smile on Inuyasha's face. She snuggled into his embrace as the events of the night before played through her mind again. She was happy to be right there in his arms for the rest of their break if she could. And was amazed that there had been no interruptions yet. Unknown to them both they were still being lovingly guarded.  
  
Inuyasha turned Kagome around in his lap, and spoke first. " Kagome I have something I want to tell you ok?". Kagome nodded. Inuyasha kissed her lightly before he spoke. " Kagome last night there was another reason I wanted to talk to you now, I was in the forest much longer then I needed. I saw my mother there while I was hunting, or maybe a ghost of her so to speak, these woods are enchanted I am sure you realized. Anyways she spoke to me about you, and the fact that if I did not say anything I would lose you forever. She knew our future at first would be hard, but that we would be very happy, but if I lost you we would both be miserable for the rest of our lives. I didn't want that to happen because I was to much of a coward." He looked at Kagome at this point an again was surprised to see the love in her eyes he missed so long. Kagome smiled and spoke softly. " I wish I had known your mother. She seems like a loving and wise woman. You are lucky to have had her. Your father chose well when he picked a human mate." Inuyasha just smiled and kissed her again before whispering," She would have loved you to kagome."  
  
From the woods around them if you listened hard enough you could here soft crying and a loving voice murmur " I have known you my dear child miko for much longer then you know my daughter, we are kindred spirits, and miko's alike. You have been a part of us all kagome and our hope for longer then you will ever know. May my love protect you both." Inuyasha heard it all and smiled softly. If there was even the smallest doubt in him as to what he had done and was going to do it was gone now.anyways, it was time to get back to camp before the others started to worry. The rest could wait for now. Though he wasn't sure how long. His blood was already boiling just holding her there so,  
  
Inuyasha pulled kagome up with him to start walking back. He was about to walk when kagome tugged him back and wrapped her arms around his mid section, while kissing the back of his neck. He smiled and asked what that was for. She simply said because she loved him and just wanted to say good morning. Inuyasha turned around in her embrace and looked her in the eye. " Kagome if you keep that up I will be saying much more then good morning to you. So unless you want to be my mate now be careful." And smiled big. Kagome at first thought she did something wrong, but when she looked at his face she saw the truth. So she smiled back and replied. " Would now be so bad? " and gave him a wonderful, sexy smile that Inuyasha decided was his favorite and only for him. He looked at her with such a feeling of longing that her smile faltered a little and a hint of fear took over for a second but Inuyasha caught it. He looked at Kagome with a questioning look before asking if she was ok. Kagome just smiled and nodded before starting to walk towards camp with Inuyasha in tow.  
  
In the forest a small voice could be heard again laughing softly while mumbling" Oh it will be soon that I get to see my beautiful grandchildren born to this world." At this Inuyasha blushed crimson and quietly followed kagome to camp.  
  
While on the breeze it could be heard a soft singing from a beautiful voice, before departing one thing was clear above the singing. "My dear children I will watch over thee and yours always until I meet you once again in the next life.."  
  
Back at camp Inuyasha and Kagome found a sight they weren't quit sure was real or a dream? Sango was wrapped up in a blanket from kagome's pack with Miroku and looked very happy. Shippou was wrapped up with kirara in kagome's sleeping bag and all were still asleep. Well Inuyasha thought they were taking a break after all. He looked at kagome and quietly pulled her to the side before whispering. " Well why don't we go find breakfast since we are up before everyone?" Kagome smiled, and nodded. They started back into the forest lost in there own thoughts and not really thinking about breakfast though neither one knew the other was thinking along the same lines as they where.. ( A/N: LMAO isn't how it always goes.. Geez going for food my ass.. "cough" ok back to the story)  
  
As they walked into the forest Inuyasha was replaying in his mind how it felt to finally hold kagome like he wanted to and kiss her. Even some unwanted comparisons between this and the times with kikyou flashed in his mind. But oh what a difference. He knew now more then ever she was where he belonged. He could still feel her soft skin on his, and her warm lips touching his. It still sent electricity through his body in waves.. It also unknown to him at the moment unfortunately sent waves to another part of his anatomy as well. (author is just laughing so hard she crying, I mean picture this..and ooops pop there it is.)  
  
Ok minna I am leaving this right here sorry it is so short but hey I have a lot of other things to get done right now, plus I didn't want to ruin the beautiful parts with his mother in this chapter.. Ja ne.Are you all sure that everything is going to be goodie from here on in?? Or will there be twists and turns?? Remember what his mother said and stay tuned. 


	4. chapter 4

A/n: well on the request of my dear friend rei-chan this is going to have some lemon parts starting right now. So all you underlings flee to another fic. You read at your own risk from here on. .Warning the lemons in this fic will be spread out because they fit the current plot line.  
  
Fire and Ice chapter 4:  
  
Inuyasha still did not realize the unusual state of his lower region. And quit frankly was just use to it by now. (come on folks he has had to deal with it on his own for a few years now cut him some slack) He was still going over things in his mind when he glanced at kagome. He noticed she to was preoccupied but that was not all he noticed. Her arousal over something was beginning to reach his sensitive nose. It was all he could do to not take her there. He knew there was a certain ceremony to do for a life mate joining, but kami help him right now. He also knew if he was not careful she would be with pup when they mated because his youkai side was screaming for it. He was just to scared what she might do, or how she would feel if she knew this. He also did not want to admit it but he was scared of being a father almost as much as he was of losing her. He never really had a father or family for that matter. It was all new to him.  
  
Kagome was also thinking about the time spent in Inuyasha's embrace, and how good he felt when she had hugged and kissed him. She had dreamed of it for so long before she shut herself off to everything, and for the first time in a long time she was feeling alive again. She also was thinking of the future but in a different way because she wanted children of her own and was use to raising a youkai pup since shippou came along so long ago. She just was not sure if telling Inuyasha now how she was feeling would scare him off, or since she knew how he felt about being a Hanyou or so she thought if he even wanted children? This was her line of thinking when she heard Inuyasha speak.  
  
Inuyasha had decided to stop for a bit to collect his thoughts and found a huge tree with roots that would make a good resting place. So he called out to Kagome to sit with him for a while and rest. She did as he asked and sat down on a root just below him with her back to Inuyasha. She was still deep in her thoughts, and her silence was driving Inuyasha mad along with her scent. He decided he needed to change it and fast.  
  
Inuyasha leaned forward and whispered in her ear. " Kagome what are you thinking about? I have an idea." Kagome turned crimson and turned her head away, which confirmed his thoughts. So now he just needed to get her on to something else because her scent was already making him lose all sanity. Just as a plan formed in his head she turned her head towards him to say something and her eyes bulged and she went red as a tomato. Inuyasha just looked at her and asked what was wrong? She just kept staring at something, so he followed her eyes and upon seeing the problem all thoughts of his plan flow out the window. He was the color of his haori in a matter of seconds with his hair covering his eyes as he looked down. How could he have not known that had happened? Right there level with kagome's face was Inuyasha's rather large erection standing at attention. Inuyasha glanced up for only a second and muttered a small " sorry kagome" before placing his head back down. All thoughts gone from his mind as her scent continued to surround him. When he got no reply he took a deep breath to say another apology and was cut short. Her scent had spiked. He jerked his head up to see a smiling kagome with the same smile he loved so much.  
  
Kagome smiled as she watched everything play out before her as a wicked plan formed in her mind. Hell she had wanted Inuyasha for so long why not play a little. She glanced at his errection again before asking " Was that because of me? " When Inuyasha nodded She simply asked Why?? Inuyasha was struck at this; didn't she know what she did to him? Of course not with how he acted. Then a thought struck him. Now was the perfect time to talk about some things and put some of his fears to rest. If they were to be mates they had to learn that rule one was you never kept things from eachother. So he answered her honestly. " Kagome I have wanted you this way for a long time especially when your in heat. I know you may think low of me but I have had to resort to pleasing myself to keep off you at times." I am sorry I just wanted to let you know how I felt honestly. Again he put his head down not wanting to see the revolution on her face at his confession.  
  
Kagome gently placed her hands on his face and lifted it so he would look at her as she spoke. She said in a quiet voice " Inu is this all you want from me? I understand your human and demon desires but why not Sango or anyone else? Why would I only affect you this way?" Inuyasha was appalled that she would think that of him, Or that she would think so low of herself, but the realization of all his years of torment hit him like a sit from the highest tree .He was sure to make up for it all if it killed him in the process.  
  
He looked at her with sad eyes as he spoke. " Kagome-Chan I have loved you for a long time now. I was just a coward and hide behind my harsh ways. I am sorry for all I have done to you my little angel, my love has only increased my desire for you, I see you and only you. My youkai side knows you as mate even if we are not yet. Both sides choose you kagome as its mate Do you want to know why?"Kagome nodded. As Inuyasha spoke the realization of what he said hit him as well and he found an inner peace he had not known before. " Kagome my human side choose you because of your kind heart and spirit, your laughter, and brightness which lights up any room, and your unconditional love you show to anyone regardless of there past, or who they are. My youkai side choose you because of your strength, and courage and protectiveness even over me when I have been at my worst. But most important because you have loved and cared for me no matter what form I was in. I feel stronger and braver with you by me. And a strange sort of calm. We choose you not just as a mate but a mate for life kagome and I mean to make that last beyond if possible."  
  
Kagome was near tears again at this. Whatever she expected this was far more then she hoped for. She was sure of what she wanted now and her fears were almost gone. She smiled and reached up and petted Inu's left ear before softly kissing him. That was all he could stand. With all he had said and the feelings flooding his heart and soul, along with her body being so near he could take no more. He wrapped his arms around her protectively. Then deepened the kiss further wanting to show her how much his words were true. And she returned the kiss with as much feeling. Before they realized it there hands were roaming over each other's bodies wanting to touch all of the other. and wanting still more. An inferno was building between them that neither was sure how to quench. Inuyasha was the first to break the kiss and realize where things were going. Almost regrettably he stopped kagome and said he needed to say something before they did any more. She nodded and he spoke. " Kagome there is a ceremony we must do to be life mates and there is something I must tell you but you have to promise not to hate me ok?" She nodded again with a look of puzzment. Inuyasha continued. " Kagome I must tell you something First as life mates we keep nothing from each other understand?" she nodded again. He took a deep breath and continued. " Kagome I am afraid also to take you as my mate because my youkai side wishes for you to be with pup and I don't want you to hate me if you do end up with child." She was surprised but answered with a thought of her own. " And what does your human side want? This shocked him. It had not even been a thought before. He thought about it a few minutes before answering." It also wants to have you with child but partly because it wants to keep you, and partly because it wants a family though I am scared to be a father." This truth from Inuyasha shocked her so much it took her a few minutes to get her thoughts in order. But if she was shocked nothing could compare to the way inu felt next as she asked." Well Do we have to wait for the ceremony to mate?"  
  
Inuyasha was stunned; He wasn't sure why she would ask that so he answered her with what he knew. " According to what I know we do not but it is best. Kagome do you wish to be with child especially before the jewel is whole? Kagome decided it was her turn to be honest and remind him of shippou. She answered him truthfully about her thoughts earlier in the forest. " Inu I was thinking earlier How I want children of my own. I know it will be hard but I have raised a youkai pup already for all this time or have you forgot about shippou?" This made Inu blush for he had forgotten shippou had been her adopted pup this whole time. She continued " I just was not sure with your past and being a Hanyou if you would want children?" This blew Inuyasha away completely. She was thinking about how he felt despite what she wanted. If he could love her anymore it was now. Inuyasha looked at her with more love then ever but one question still needed to be answered. " Kagome what about your family?" She only smiled as she said " Inu you silly puppy they love you already and they will make due with whatever I choose." He was happy beyond words. He kissed her again but this time with more passion then she ever felt before. It was wonderful. When the kiss ended she went to stand up and tell him it was time to find breakfast but he pulled her back down into his lap.  
  
Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome and whispered in a sweet voice " Where do you think your going my little angel?" Kagome smiled at this and replied, " Why to find breakfast my handsome demon" Inuyasha smiled and said, " breakfast can wait" before kissing her again. He was not about to let her go again. With everything out in the open why spoil this chance. He placed her down on the grass under the tree without breaking the kiss. Then he slowly started to run his claws up her thighs to her womanhood. By now her scent had gotten so strong he could barely keep from tearing her clothing to shreds. She was kissing him and trying to remove his haori and undershirt with the same leisurely pace Until Inuyasha started rubbing her secret spot through her panties and she began to moan and buck under his hands. It was a sound Inu decided he liked very much, and wanted to hear more of. He nearly lost himself completely when she became wet and her juices spilled onto his hand. He ripped away her panties with little protest and placed one finger gently into kagome's wet folds starting a slow steady motion inside her. Kagome screamed as she climaxed and her juice filled Inuyasha's hand. He licked it clean as his eyes took on a red tinge. He wanted more of her. He wanted to taste her for himself. He bent his head down as she was finishing her climax and began licking the outside of her pussy in gentle, even strokes, but that was not enough he wanted even more. He wanted to hear her scream again. Her moans were coming more and louder and he loved it. He slowly entered her with his tongue, and began the same motion as his finger had moments before, then faster as she began to climax again. Finally she screamed out again with a chocked moan as Inu drank up her juices hungrily. But he still was not done with her. His eyes were turning a deeper crimson as his desire grew to new hights.Slowly he looked up at her and was pleased by the look of desire on her face, but he wanted to see more. He wanted her to want him inside her and nothing else. He started licking her pussy again while placing both his tongue and finger in at the same time and starting a slow motion again, while speeding up ever so often and rubbing that special little nub once and a while. Kagome climaxed twice more before screaming Inuyasha's name .He stopped and found the look of pure desire and love he had been waiting for. He sat up slowly and stripped off his clothes. Kagome was amazed. He was beautiful despite how wonderful he had made her feel moments ago, seeing him nude brought on new desire. He was beautiful. Bronzed by the sun and muscled in all the right places. His stomach was a rock of abs, and as he turned to place his clothes aside his ass could make a nun blush by kami!! Not to mention his hair and golden eyes, wait there red!! Kagome was a little fearful now. She did not know what inu would do in this state transformed.  
  
As If he had read her mind Inuyasha said in a low, husky voice " kagome don't worry I am still myself but you are driving me mad girl. If you want to stop now is the time for I don't know if I can but I will try if you wish." She smiled and in reply started to remove the rest of her clothing as well. Inuyasha was in a daze when she was finished. He was right there was no stopping now. Did he say she was an angel by the gods a goddess more like it? With her snow white, soft skin, full breasts and round bottom, and hips that would make his brother envious she was a sight to behold. And she was all his forever. A possessiveness like he never felt before took over for a moment and he would be in the seventh level of hell before another male Human or youkai got near her again. Kagome was starting to feel strange with the hungry stare he was giving her and went to grab her clothes. Inuyasha was not about to let that happen. He grabbed them and placed them with his before turning back around and placing his arms on kagome's shoulder's he laid her back down under him and spoke in her ear before nibbling it gently " OH no you don't little one, you are mine now and I don't ever want you to hide such beauty from me." He then kissed her gently as he slowly began to massage her breasts with both his hands. She began moaning again and all protests fled her mind. He felt so good she did not want him to stop. As if he knew her thoughts he slowly worked his way down her throat to her right breast and began to suck and nibble on the nipple before sucking like a hungry pup. Then did the same to the left breast while massaging the right. Kagome began running her nails down his back and over his chest. Then her small hands traveled lower still to his erect manhood and before either knew what she was doing she was running her hands over it. Inuyasha snapped at this point. He grabbed her hands and placed them above her head as he slowly entered her. He went slowly though it was so tight and warm and wet he wanted to just plunge in. he then reached her virgin head and stopped. He bent down and murmured a sorry as he kissed her and plunged in. She jolted from the pain, and a few tears fell but he kissed the away. Slowly he started again in and out only a little till she was moving with him, and moaning again. Then in one swift movement he plunged in up to the hilt and waited for her to adjust to him, but gods how good it felt. Soon she started moving under him, begging for him to move, and so he did faster and faster with every cry of his name. Soon he was moving so fast in her he had to wrap his arms around her to keep her in place. Finally She reached a whole new level and stars exploded behind her eyes as she screamed her release to the heavens, Inuyasha soon followed screaming her name in his release. As they lay there in the afterglow of there lovemaking Inuyasha was finally truly happy. He felt whole again.. He looked at kagome and smiled before saying almost playfully " If I had known it was going to be like that I would have never been satisfied with doing it myself" Kagome chuckled at that and snuggled further into his warmth as a light sleep took them both. All The while that lone specter in the forest guarded them with a smile and a small laugh as she said, " Yes not long indeed".  
  
A/N: Ok minna this is where I leave this chapter. HAHAHAHA at least I didn't leave you hanging. Hope the lemon for this part was good. Love ya all . Ja ne.... 


End file.
